I only had one wish
by Carrie4
Summary: The evening before Harry leaves for the final battle. Rated R for a reason.


A/N: Just a short note this time: The song belongs to Enrique Iglesias and is called "Hero". Big thanks to Anne who beta- read this story. And last thing: This story was written as a "deal". Sue had to learn and I promised her to write this. So, Sue this story is for you…  (This story is rated R for a reason.) I only had one wish 

_Would you dance   
if I asked you to dance?   
Or would you run   
and never look back?   
Would you cry   
if you saw me crying?   
And would you save my soul, tonight?_

"Harry?" The voice sounded very unsure and quiet. "Harry, please talk to me."

"I can't, you have seen what he's able to do. Ginny we can't be together. He'd kill you in an instant."  

Harry was sitting on a chair near the window. His body was shaking with fury. He couldn't let anything happen to her. Not now and not ever. Ron would…no not Ron…He, himself could never live another day, if she..He couldn't bring himself to finish the thought.

"Why do I feel as if what I want is never important?" her voice was controlled now, as she stepped up to him. 

"Harry, most of my family and my best friend will leave me to fight evil. You are going with them…. I'm not complaining about that…all I ask tonight is to be with you for one last time. I love you.. " 

Harry felt tears welling up. He felt her hand on his back. He felt a desire  to touch her for this one last time . Turning around, he allowed himself to start sobbing. Harry's head was pressed against her stomach. 

"He could hear about it. Ginny, who will protect you, if I don't come back and he hears about us…"

"Don't…let's pretend only for a few hours that we are not living in a madhouse. Let's pretend that we are normal teenagers," her hand was stroking through his hair.

"I want nothing more than for you to open up for me. Let me in. Just for tonight, Harry, this one last time" Ginny knelt down, and brought necessary space between them. 

"Look at me," she took his face between her small hands, caressing his cheeks with her thumbs. Green eyes met brown, looking sadder than at any time before. But at the same time, they each looked more determined than ever.

"Ginny, would you dance with me?" he asked, his voice trembling with emotion. 

 "I'd dance a lifetime with you, if it's what you want," she answered as she stood up. 

He took her into his arms, inhaling her fragrance deeply as if it was a life-potion. 

"Better not, you know I'm a terrible dancer," Harry answered, while he closed the last bit of space.. 

"Gin, I need you here tonight. Please stay with me." He whispered into her ear.

Without realizing it in that moment, he held his breath.

Ginny didn't answer straight away, instead she took a step away from him. She placed his hand in hers and then she whispered, barely audible: "Come with me.".

_Would you tremble   
if I touch your lips?   
Would you laugh?   
Oh please tell me this.   
Now would you die   
for the one you love?   
Hold me in your arms, tonight_

They went through different corridors until Harry was quite lost, but Ginny went on, as if she had a very good idea where they were going. Harry followed her regardless, feeling her hand silently caressing his. Finally Ginny opened a door, before stepping into a little room Harry had never seen.

"Where are we?" he asked in a whisper, while once again closing the space between his Ginny and himself.

"I found this room back in my third year. It's a good place for thinking. No one ever comes here, you know? I was here when you returned from the graveyard... I was here the whole night, since everybody refused to let me into your room…" her voice trailed off.

"However, I think that we can be totally hidden from the world here, just as I always wanted Harry. I never asked for more than that. I always just wanted to be with you without being in mortal danger every five minutes." Ginny sighed, while she laid her arms on his shoulder. She hid her face in his chest , letting all tension leave her body.

"I'm so sorry, Gin. I never wanted you to live through that. I wanted you to be happy, instead you're here with me…maybe…" she hushed him with her index finger.

"Harry, don't…I want to tell you one more thing. However this whole thing will turn out…I'll never regret a single second with you. This year with you…it was incredible, and know this : I would not change a single second…"

"I love you," he whispered before he pressed his lips against hers. His hands caressing her back, he felt how she started to shiver. He felt how his own knees got weak, and he felt how he slowly sank to the ground, Ginny still in his arms.

Ginny's world started to whirl. Why was everything in her life so complicated? She concentrated only on Harry, forgetting everything that would happen in the following days. She closed her eyes, pushing her body against his. The kiss deepened as each second passed, and soon she felt as if the ground was falling away beneath her. She was sitting on Harry's lap when she felt salty tears starting to run down her cheeks. Ginny didn't care. She only opened her eyes when she felt under her fingertips a watery line running down his face. He, too, was crying.

"Harry, tonight is not goodbye," she whispered breathlessly against his lips. Ginny wasn't sure if she could believe her own words, but she wished it to be true so badly.

_I can be your hero, baby.   
I can kiss away the pain.   
I will stand by you forever.   
You can take my breath away.   
  
_

Soon their kisses had become more demanding, their breathing more heavier than before. Harry's hands were roaming over her body. Somehow it felt so right for Ginny. Wherever he touched her, she relaxed and at the same time tensed up. It was a mixture of needing, wanting, excitement, love and trust. She trusted him with her whole heart. Her own hands were exploring his chest, making her feel dizzier, when she felt his muscles tense under her touch. When she became more curious, she started to free him from his T-shirt, while she placed small kisses on his shoulder. Harry's  quiet moans made her smile a bit. He then slowly tried to open her blouse. When she felt the last button freed, she leaned back, allowing Harry to push the fabric down her shoulders. Harry let his hand rest right under her breast, while again kissing her deeply.    

"Ginny, are you sure that you want to be with me in this way?" Harry suddenly whispered, while he blushed furiously.

"Yes, I'm sure. It was just a question of time. Sooner or later; it's just sooner. Everything that matters is that I want to be with you."   

  
_Would you swear   
that you'll always be mine?   
Or would you lie?   
would you run and hide?   
Am I in too deep?   
Have I lost my mind?   
I don't care...   
You're here tonight.   
  
_

Soon all their clothes were lying forgotten on the floor. Ginny was very aware of his hands touching her, but she couldn't tell where his hands were exactly. Her whole body was aching from the desire of his touch and to touch him in return. The world around them started to fade  until it was only them. When Harry's lips touched a very sensitive spot, she felt her eyes close. When he lowered his mouth to her breast, she felt his breath on her skin, and she started to shiver with the sensation. She moaned in pleasure while her hands were exploring his body in return. Ginny loved his reaction to her every touch. She loved when he looked deeply into her eyes, while kissing her. It amazed her to see the adoration, while he looked at her body lying in front of him. She lived for that moment, lived for their shared looks, lived for their love and lived for their future. Suddenly he stopped once more.

"Ginny are you absolutely sure that you want to? I think I could stop..."    

"I want this. I want to make love with you," she smiled up at him.

Harry nodded, feeling his desire rising higher and higher. They locked eyes, and Harry brought his lips down to hers. 

Seconds later, she felt pain and winced slightly.

"Gin, sorry…did I hurt you?" he asked, holding perfectly still.

"Yes and no…I'm fine," she whispered before kissing him again

They started to move, and Ginny let her head rest on the soft carpet. Her thoughts were leaving her, while the passion was rising with the rhythmic movements. Her hands were holding on him for support. Her right hand wandered up to his head, and she let her fingers run through his untidy hair. Then Ginny brought his head down, determined to share her feelings. She kissed him passionately. She could hear his moans, and when she opened her eyes again, she could only see love. The feeling which he created in her was growing, and it  became almost unbearable when Harry stopped moving completely. She heard her name, and then she felt his body collapse against her. He wrapped his arms around her body, giving her a feeling of security. 

Minutes later, both were about to drift off to sleep, when the dark thoughts returned to Harry's mind. What if he never had a chance to hold her like this again? Ginny's head was resting on his chest. She looked up. As if she was able to read his mind, she snuggled closer to him, kissing the top of his nose.

"Don't think about it now. We shared something very special and we can always remember what happened between us tonight…"

"How can you be so positive?" Harry asked, in an irritated tone.

"Because I love the most wonderful man in the world…. because I have YOU," she whispered against his lips.

"Ginny Weasley, I love you…forever and ever, and I'm not the most wonderful man, but the luckiest…"

And finally they felt asleep in each others arms. 

    
_I can be your hero, baby.   
I can kiss away the pain.   
I will stand by you forever.   
You can take my breath away.   
  
_

Harry awoke with the first light of day. He smiled down at the beauty in his arms.  

The memories about the previous night returned to him, and he started to shiver slightly. He had to leave her now, but he would not leave for good. Slowly he leaned down, kissing her softly.

"I love you," he whispered before he stood up, dressing himself. His fight of the ultimate Evil had a reason behind it now. He'd protect Ginny with his whole being. He wrote a short note, and laid it beside her. Leaning down Harry caressed her cheek another time. She stirred but didn't wake up. Then he turned around, leaving the room. He thought that it'd be better if they did not say goodbye again. 

Maybe he would return, maybe not, but he had said and done everything he wanted. He had left Ginny with a smile. He wouldn't regret anything. 

_I can be your hero._

A/N: Thanks for reading the story. Please leave a review. 

Disclaimer: All characters belongs to JKR. I don't own them.


End file.
